Game Overview
Regnum Online is a fantasy massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) developed by NGE Studios, a game development studio located in Argentina. Regnum Online is free to play, but Premium Content options can be purchased. The game can be experienced in English, Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Dutch, German or French-language environments. The game focuses on the conflict between 3 realms, with gameplay revolving around realm vs realm combat. Players fight in groups against players of opposing factions, and capture forts and castles. In addition, the usual character development typical in other games of the genre is present, as well as player vs monster combats. Gameplay With the main focus of the game on PvP (player versus player) combat, or as the term for games like this is, RvR (realm versus realm), the player will spend time leveling their character in order to become more efficient in combat versus opposing realms. PvE (player versus environment) has a secondary role in the game: its main purpose is to gain experience and items. PvE Though PvE is secondary to the overall PvP nature of the game, it does provide experience and items. There are some bosses available to kill that require big groups of players to take down, that give powerful items, and there are regular mobs to kill throughout the whole map. PvE encounters also feature in the quests that explain the history of the player's realm. PvP The PvP combat is what the game is all about. Players will engage in combat with other players in a non-instanced, free-for-all type of area called The War Zone, trying to capture forts and castles, hunting down and killing enemy players, controlling key points on the map such as popular grinding spots, bridges etc. Invasions The ultimate goal of PvP combat in Regnum Online is presented with Invasions. Each realm has a Gem Portal in its inner region, as well as 2 gem pedestals. The Gem Portal has 6 slots for gems to be inserted. The ultimate goal for a realm is to manage to steal the gems of the opposing realms (2 gems from each of the 2 opposing realms, 4 enemy gems in total) while keeping their own gems safe. Each enemy gem stolen can be placed in one of the slots of the Gem Portal. Once all 4 enemy gems have been placed on the Gem Portal, the realm's own gems may be picked up from their pedestals and placed on the Gem Portal, opening it and thus allowing access to an area where powerful rewards are available. The exact process of stealing a realm's gems can be read in the Invasions article. Realms Regnum Online's characters belong to one of the three realms: Syrtis, Ignis or Alsius. The three realms are in constant war with each other, and players from one realm cannot speak or trade with players from another realm in any way. The only interaction enemy players have with each other is in the form of combat. A player may choose the realm he wishes to join upon creating their 1st character on a particular server (see "Servers" below). After that, they cannot switch realms unless they delete all their characters on that server. A maximum of 3 characters per server is allowed, extensible via a premium item to 6 characters per server. All six subclasses are available in each realm, though each realm has its own set of quests, bosses, and special items gained from these. Each realm is separated into 3 regions: The Beginner's Area, where new characters are spawned, the Inner Realm, which is the main land of the realm, and the War Zone part of that realm, where they are always open to attack from enemy players. The Inner Realm of each realm is separated from the War Zone by their "Great Wall", with a heavily-guarded gate in the middle. You may enter the WarZone anytime after Level 10. However it is generally recommended that at a very minimum, you enter the WarZone after you begin level 30. The developer is currently working on an small RvR arena for levels 10 to 60, involving capture of a single fort,. At the moment, it is only available up to about level 30. The intention of this arena is to help players who wish to participate in RvR before reaching Level 60, the chance to do so in the arena. However, it is generally recognised that players tend to have the ability to contribute in the WarZone, after around Levels 40 to 50. Races Each realm has 4 different races the player can choose from to create a character, one of which is a "human" race. Each race has different starting stats and class limitations, and of course, a different appearance. The races are: * For Syrtis: Wood Elves, Alturians (humans), Half Elves, and Lamai * For Ignis: Dark Elves, Esquelios (humans), Moloks, and Lamai * For Alsius: Dwarves, Nordos (humans), Utghars, and Lamai Classes There are 3 main character classes in the game: Archer, Mage and Warrior. Additionally, each class has 2 subclasses. Subclasses Subclasses are chosen after a character reaches level 10, through the specialist trainer found in the major city of the realm. For each class, one subclass is more offensive and the other more supportive. When a player has already tried out his class, he will feel an inclination towards a certain kind of gameplay. The subclasses are (offensive then supportive): *Archer: Marksman and Hunter *Mage: Warlock and Conjurer *Warrior: Barbarian and Knight Servers There are two main international servers in the game, Ra and Haven. These exist as distinct worlds; a player can create characters on both servers, but after the character is created on a server, it may not be used on another server. For Ra characters, there is the one-time option to move to Haven . This was added to allow users that had characters on Ra before Haven was created to move to the new server. Ra is mainly Spanish-speaking server, and Haven mainly English-speaking, therefore Haven is normally the recommended server for new players. However, IP addresses originating from Spanish-speaking countries will not be able to access Haven. In addition, there are other servers operated by partner companies, mainly in European countries. For more information, see the Servers article. Creating a Character When the user is presented with the character creation screen, the first thing they need to choose is the realm their character is going to be in, unless this in not their first character on that server. After this, they need to choose a race and a class for their character, as well as customize its appearance by adjusting the height, face, hair and hair color (and beard, if available for that race) of their character. The next step is to assign 5 extra points to their starting stats (It will be worth-while to read Character Attributes#Base attributes, since some stats are almost useless to some classes). After that, the user can pick a name for their character and create it. (There are a few restrictions for names, for example numbers are not allowed.) Character Advancement As a character gains experience either through quests or by killing monsters (also known as grinding), they gain new levels in their selected class. At level 10, they can choose their subclass. Character powers are organized into disciplines, with discipline containing 10 powers. All classes get 4 disciplines. Warriors and Archers get 2 extra disciplines upon choosing a subclass, while Mages get 3 extra disciplines. Each new level awards the character with some discipline points and for every two levels some power points as well. Disciplines points are assigned to disciplines to unlock new spells, and power points are assigned in spells to raise their effect, duration etc. For more information, see Training. Warmaster Expansion Warmasters were introduced to the game along with the extended level cap to 60. Players can become Warmasters by completing quests that reward them with Master Coins. When the player has enough Master Coins, he or she can purchase the required Warmaster gear, equip them, and become a Warmaster. Warmasters, depending on the class, can be very useful in war. Each new Warmaster is given a whole new tree containing more spells. Conjurers and Warlocks are given a Teleport that can teleport up to 25 players. This helps in making more war by quickly transporting people around the map. Warmaster Barbarians have a special banner, or 'beacon', that allows allies to interact and gain 2k exp for a short period of time. Knights, after becoming a Warmaster, have a spell that can take damage for an ally for 8 seconds. Hunters have 2 useful spells; one that grants additional speed to as many allies (and the hunter themself) that are within 10 m and the other that gives as many allies within 10 m an added weapon damage bonus. The Life of a Champion The Champion set is the best free set of armor you can get for any subclass, for the low price of tickets you gain by being active in the war zone.v External links * Regnum Online gameplay videos at own3D.tv